Public safety vehicles are typically identified with information painted on the vehicles. Examples of public safety vehicles may include police cars, aircraft, fire engines and patrol boats. The identifying information may include the name of an authority, for example, police, highway patrol, sheriff, or fire department, to which a vehicle belongs, and other markings, for example, the jurisdiction in which the named authority operates or emergency numbers associated with the authority.
It may be necessary for public safety officers to obtain more information than that painted on the vehicles. For example, when multiple public safety officers respond to an incident, it may be necessary for the public safety officers to identify in real-time which vehicles are associated with a given authority.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.